The present invention relates to embodiments of an apparatus and method for determining commercial vehicle wheel end conditions, such as a high temperature wheel brake or lockup due to low temperatures. It is desirable for the driver of a commercial vehicle to know if the brake assembly on a wheel end on either the tractor or trailer is locked up prior to pulling away from his location. Tractors and trailers may be stationary for long periods of time and exposed to extreme temperatures. A wheel end lockup may occur because the braking components at the wheel end are immovable due to corrosion or freezing temperatures and then the brakes are unable to be released immediately when the driver desires to drive the vehicle away from the location. In addition, commercial vehicle brakes may be applied for long periods of time, such as when the vehicle is traveling down an incline, which causes an increase in the temperature at the wheel end. It is desirable to quickly indicate potential wheel end lockup or high temperature conditions at a wheel end.